The Darker Mirror Image
by Genni Stanfer
Summary: Sarah and Jareth's son is born, but what they didn't expect was that he would turn out like Jareth's father. Their son Sireth tries to take over the Labyrinth and the only way to save him is to let him do just that. Can this darker mirror image of Jareth really overcome the darkness inside him and at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah and Jareth's son is born, but what they didn't expect was that he would turn out like Jareth's father. Their son Sireth tries to take over the Labyrinth and the only way to save him is to let him do just that. Can this darker mirror image of Jareth really overcome the darkness inside him and at what cost?

Disclaimer:

All Labyrinth related themes and characters belong to Jim Henson Productions etc. and are not mine. All songs belong to David Bowie. Both are used for fan-fiction purposes only and with the utmost respect.

Thanks to all who worked on and off the camera to make Labyrinth a treasured fantasy film for so many, including me.

Songs used (in order of appearance):

"Tonight" written by David Bowie and Iggy Pop

"Blackout" written by David Bowie

"Golden Years" written by David Bowie

"Because You're Young" written by David Bowie

"Cat People (Putting Out Fire) written by David Bowie

"The Wedding Song" written by David Bowie

Some songs may be slightly altered from their original version to make more sense with the story.

Note: Follows "The Return of Jareth" and "The Unfolding Truth".

THE DARKER MIRROR IMAGE (2004)

By: Genni Stanfer

Chapter 1

Sarah lay on Jareth's huge canopy bed, covered in sweat and screaming with pain. Jareth stood nearby with his back to her. It was the first time he had ever showed signs of age. His eyes were dull, his face looked drawn and his hair had turned rather translucent. Each scream made him tear himself apart. It drove him mad. He couldn't take it. Though he knew right from the start that this would happen. He hated himself for putting her through such torture, but he went through it too for she was a part of him and if she suffered so did he. Any pain she felt he felt as well.

Sarah was pregnant, had been from that first night after their wedding. Yes, of course it's true that labour is painful, but that is a normal baby. This child possessed magic abilities so the pregnancy is quickened to only nine days. This rapid growth causes great pain for the mother also the magic creates a greater link between the parent and child, enhancing the fear and pain. Jareth had tried for hours to comfort her but it would do no good. No power he possessed could ease this birth. He thought of his mother and thought that she must have wanted to die when she was giving birth to him, for his father had sped up her pregnancy to just 24 hours. He went cold at the thought of what his father had done. He knew it would be hours yet before the child was born. There was nothing he could do and he couldn't bear to watch her.

He heard Sarah scream out his name. He rushed to her side though he almost couldn't tell if she had called him or cursed him. "The baby's coming!" There was no doctor present. Not just because there really wasn't one in the Labyrinth, but because there would be nothing a doctor could do to help anyway. Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand and pushed. He was sure she must have crushed his fingers but didn't care, for he knew that he could heal it afterwards, and he felt that he deserved it anyway.

After some time the child was born. It was a boy. They had decided on the name Sireth for him. Sarah was so relieved and so tired that she barely got a chance to look at him before she fell asleep. Jareth healed his hand then held the baby in his arms. He gazed at it in wonder. He had actually helped create this new life. Already the child gazed up at him knowingly. His right eye was green like Sarah's but his left eye was a dark cloudy blue the same as Jareth's left eye. Jareth shuddered at what his own mismatched eyes meant, of who he was a part of.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

A year had past since the birth of Jareth and Sarah's baby boy, Sireth. Jareth's mother, Mary, was now living in the Labyrinth. She had met an Elf in the village and preferred to stay with him as apposed to the Castle, but she often visited and babysat Sireth. They taught him the ways of magic. For a child of one year he was surprisingly intelligent. He used the crystals to make wishes, create rattles and other toys. Or he would create a large bubble and climb on it to float out of his crib. Sarah caught him and tried to scold him, but she never had the heart and neither did Jareth.

One night Sireth floated up and grabbed one of the crystal ornaments that decorated his parent's bedroom. He knocked it to the floor and it shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Sarah and Jareth bolted up. Sireth was in his crib and the ornament lay smashed on the other side of the room. Sireth giggled, but there was something about that laugh that sent a chill down Sarah's spine.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sireth was now five years old and was becoming more than Sarah could handle, even Jareth was having trouble controlling him. Sometimes Sarah would ask her friends to watch him. Thankfully he didn't misbehave for them. Hoggle would complain when she asked him but she thought that he rather liked taking him under his wing. Sir Didymus liked telling him stories about how he helped Sarah save her brother from Jareth and how she saved Jareth from himself. Sireth seemed extremely interested in finding out more about his parents.

As Sarah and Jareth watched their son climb up Ludo's back from the bedroom balcony, Sarah turned and spoke quietly to her husband. "I'm worried Jareth. Sireth is really beginning to scare me. When he breaks something or does something else bad he has this look in his eyes like he knows what he's done and that he's done it on purpose. Each time he laughs it doesn't make me happy. It sounds . . . evil . . . Jareth, I can't take it any longer. We've got to do something."

Jareth was silent for a moment. He didn't recognize her. She used to astonish him with her strength and lack of fear. "What can we do, Sarah? He knows how to use the crystals. He can call on them anytime he wants. He knows how to fade and appear somewhere else –"

"He's only five years old! Your powers must be stronger than his!"

"Yes, but what will you have me do? Lock him up?"

"I don't know Jareth!" She turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes. But he saw how her shoulders shook. He went over to her. "Shhh, I'm sorry." He held her in his arms and whispered softly in her ear. "It's alright, don't worry I'll talk to him and everything will be fine."

"Sireth, tell me what is troubling you so."

"What do you mean father? Nothing is troubling me."

"Then why do you keep doing such terrible things. You are really beginning to frighten your mother." A smile crossed Sireth's face then that made Jareth's blood turn cold. He now stood threateningly over his son and used a forceful tone. "Sireth if you do not straighten out and start behaving there are going to be some serious consequences, and I mean it." Jareth left but his son didn't really believe that he would do anything. Just the same though Sireth laid off for a while and Sarah relaxed. But when he was seven he did something awful.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sireth was out with Hoggle, Sir Didymus, his steed, and Ludo in the Forbidden Forest. "Now Sireth, let me tell you about the time when I was faced with a hundred goblins. Only my trusty steed, Ambrosias, and I could fight this evil horde of creatures . . ." Sir Didymus was telling another one of his heroic and greatly exaggerated stories.

Sireth was bored. He decided that it would be funny to play a little joke on them by using his magic to disappear. ". . . when it looked as if all hope was lost do you know what happened then?" Sir Didymus turned around when Sireth didn't answer. He gasped Sireth was gone. "Prince Sireth!" he called.

Ludo swung his big head around and searched. "Sireth?" When it was evident that he was nowhere to be found they began to really worry.

"Oh, dear, my fair lady will be frantic if she finds that I've lost her young prince! Not to mention what the King will do!"

Sireth sat up in a tree, giggling to himself. He was hungry and noticed the big, perfectly round, black coloured berries in the tree. He ate some and then some more. He reappeared laughing hysterically. Sir Didymus gasped.

"He's eaten the berries!" Hoggle cried.

Sireth disappeared, but reappeared back at the castle, leaving the others to continue their search for him. He startled Sarah by his sudden appearance and wild laughter. It was time for his bed but he refused to go. Sarah tried to get him to go to bed. She wished that Jareth were here, but he was elsewhere in the Labyrinth. Charged by a new energy, Sireth ran around his parent's bedroom and began jumping on the bed. The berries brought out an evil energy in anyone who ate them. But the energy had to be in the person to begin with. The berries only unlocked it. Thankfully the effects were only temporary.

"Get to bed now!" Sarah yelled at him.

Sireth stopped and stared at her for a moment. "No!"

"If you don't get to bed now you won't be able to use your magic for a month."

"You can't make me." Sarah reached to grab him. "No!" he screamed. "You can't make me." Sireth formed a crystal and changed it into a shard. He hurled it at his mother, right at her heart.

Sarah screamed. Jareth now in the castle heard her and quickly appeared in front of her. He deflected the shard and it struck a mirror which shattered at the impact. Jareth's eyes burned with blue fire.

Sireth had never seen him so angry before. He ran and cowered in a corner of the room. Jareth came and stood over him. He didn't touch Sireth. He didn't need to.

"Sireth! What did you think you were doing? You've gone much too far. I don't know what we're going to do with you. But I promise you this; if you ever try to hurt your mother again you will be very sorry you did. Understand?" Sireth didn't answer. "Answer me! Do you understand?"

"Yes father."

"Now get to bed."

Sireth went to his room. He lay in the darkness, thinking about what had happened. He wasn't sorry he'd done it. But hatred began to build inside of him. He hated feeling weak, hated being told what to do. Even though he had never seen his father use any great power, Sireth wasn't stupid, he knew that he stood no chance against the Goblin King. Or at least not yet . . .


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Sireth put up a good front, pretending to be the perfect child his parents wanted, but practiced his magic and tried to learn all he could about it. His power was growing and Jareth knew it, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Sireth was acting fine now anyway. He helped his mother around the house with the dishes and things. Despite the fact that they had servants to do all the work, Sarah still wanted to do things for herself. She was also teaching Sireth to be independent. But still Sarah's frightened voice echoed in his head. _"__He tried to kill me Jareth! I never thought I__'__d be afraid of my own son, but I am. I can__'__t live like this anymore. Our son is . . .__"__"__Yes?__"_ he had prompted. "._ . . evil.__"_ She had wept then.

Jareth didn't recognize Sarah any more. She was so strong when he first met her and sent her through the Labyrinth. She had defeated him. Then she was able to withstand his power and use it to heal him when it should have killed her. It tore him apart to see her in this new terrible state. He found himself wondering if he could kill his own son, if it came down to it, to save Sarah, to save his own life. Surely there must be some other way. But thank God Sireth had been behaving and Sarah was almost back to her old self. They had decided it would be safer if they stopped telling Sireth about the world outside the Underground and about Sarah's background before becoming Queen. They told Sir Didymus and the others not to as well.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sireth was now 20. He was tired of pretending, tired of being told what to do. Jareth knew that something was wrong but he dared not tell Sarah for he did not wish to upset her.

_I should rule the Labyrinth. My father does nothing to rule these pitiful goblins. There__'__s no harsh punishment for the rule breakers. And my mother - Why did my father marry such a weak woman?_

From his bedroom window he could see his parent's room. He watched them. The way he held her, the way he kissed her. They stood out on the balcony. He wrapped his arms protectively around her when she shuddered and sang soothingly as they swayed.

"Everything will be alright tonight

Everything will be alright tonight

No one moves, no one talks,

No one thinks, no one walks,

Tonight, tonight

Everyone will be alright tonight

Everyone will be alright tonight

No one moves, no one talks,

No one thinks, no one walks,

Tonight, tonight

I am going to love you till the end

I will love you till I reach the end

I will love you till I die

I will see you in the sky,

Tonight, tonight

Everything will be alright tonight

Everything will be alright tonight

No one moves, no one talks,

No one thinks, no one walks,

Tonight, tonight,

Tonight, tonight, tonight."

There was something about all the acts of affection that filled Sireth with hatred. There was something missing, something he didn't have. He never understood what it was. _Power?_ He thought. That's what it is. Everything would be fine once he ruled the Labyrinth. He would act soon.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sireth was helping Sarah with the dishes and Jareth was nowhere in the castle now. Sireth knew because he had seen Jareth leave. From his window he saw Jareth kiss Sarah goodbye then transform into the owl and fly off into the Labyrinth. He dropped one of the dishes he was washing into the sink and it broke. Sarah jumped. "I dropped it." Sireth said.

His mother sighed. "It's alright. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The question is will you be okay."

"What?" She began to back away still holding the plate she was drying.

"I'm sick of you telling me what to do. I should rule the Labyrinth. Your husband, my father obviously cannot."

"Sireth!"

"What?" he snapped making Sarah drop the crystal platter. Sireth moved forward and Sarah backed against the wall. She hated the way the crystal sounded as it was crushed beneath Sireth's boots. He produced four crystals and spun them in a pyramid in his hand. Then he threw them out in front of him. They bounced on the floor once but when they hit again they transformed into hissing snakes. They whipped like lightning towards Sarah. Some wrapped around her legs. The rest slithered up and over her body, wrapping around her arms. They then hardened into solid chains which held her to the wall. Next Sireth transformed a crystal into a large deadly sharp shard. "Jareth! You know. Come, come and save her . . . if you can."

Almost before he felt Sarah's fear he heard Sireth's voice. He was flying. The castle was in sight. He stretched his wings until they screamed in protest as he flew towards the castle.

Sireth set the shard in his upturned palm, then blew hard and short. The shard flew at lightning speed towards Sarah's heart. Jareth appeared in front of Sarah but not in time to divert the crystal. He caught it in his left shoulder. He stumbled forward and Sarah gasped when she saw the tip which had gone straight through. Sireth shot another shard forward. It grazed Jareth's right arm and then Sarah's. Sireth then sent many pieces forward but Jareth deflected them. Sireth wasn't ready for this. They slashed his clothes but gave him only minor scratches. "Stop this now!" Jareth called.

"No!" Sireth produced another crystal and threw it at his father. Jareth threw a crystal to counter Sireth's which had begun transforming into a dozen blades. When Jareth's smashed into it, the explosive force knocked both of them to the ground. Jareth quickly got a crystal and as it rolled across the floor to Sireth, it transformed into a snake. Sireth was getting up but didn't notice the snake until it was too late. It bit him in the leg and Sireth instantly collapsed. Jareth grabbed the chains that held Sarah and they crumbled in his hands before he too collapsed.

"Jareth!" Sarah cried.

"I'll be alright," he said as he took a firm hold of the shard and pulled it out of his shoulder. Sarah cringed. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes. Is Sireth . . .?"

"No, he's not dead. The venom just knocked him unconscious." He turned to her and saw the blood coming from her arm. He put his hand on the cut and she gasped at the initial pain, but it quickly vanished.

Sarah helped him to the bed and took off his shirt. His wounds were already healing. "What are we going to do about Sireth?"

"He should be out for 24 hours. We can take care of him after we get some rest and recover."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Some years had passed since Sireth was gone. Sarah was down looking through the old records of the Labyrinth. Some were written in English and she was learning to read some of the Labyrinthine language. She came across one that caught her eye. It was regarding heirs to the throne. It was law that the King shall have only one child, any more is forbidden. She slammed the book closed. She was sure Jareth didn't know about the law and she didn't want him to.

"Jareth I want to have another child."

"Even after what happened with Sireth?"

"I know. I never thought our child could turn out like your father."

"I should have known."

"But the next one won't do the same . . . also I'm afraid . . ."

"Afraid of what?"

". . . afraid that Sireth might come back."

"But I placed him beyond the Labyrinth walls, under the sands in a dungeon where his magic cannot be used. He can survive, yes, but not escape."

"You know as well as I do that he'll find a way. He'll come back and you can't fight him alone."

"Well, if you're sure this is what you want."

"It is."

Candles lit all around the bedroom cast a warm glow. It was a hot summer night. It was just like the first time. They had made love several times throughout the night now all was quiet. Then suddenly dark clouds covered the crystal moon and a harsh wind blew through the open window, extinguishing the candles. Lightning cracked the sky, thunder boomed, and it began to rain. They were surrounded by complete darkness. Jareth stumbled for the window and Sarah pulled the sheets high around her. He reached the window and managed to pull it shut and lock it. When lightning flashed Sarah could see the tips of his hair dripping with rain. He climbed back into bed and produced a crystal. He placed it in a bowl beside the bed and it glowed with enough light for them to see. Sarah was sure she knew what all this meant. "Jareth, I have to tell you something." Her words were barely heard over the roar of the storm. "I found it written in the records that it is forbidden for a Goblin King to have more than one child."

"That's just some old law. Don't worry about it."

"No, here." She pulled out the record book from under the bed and read it. "There can be no more than one heir or an imbalance of power will occur. It would cause the two sons to kill each other for the throne. So as punishment the King shall have a daughter with little or no magic capabilities, and therefore will not be able to take the throne. There should never be a need for more than one son. A male is always born first. As punishment for failing to raise one's first male heir there will be many dark days to come . . ."

Jareth was upset now. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I wanted another child. I - - I didn't want you to know and like you I thought it was just an old law. I didn't read the whole thing but I should have."

Seeing her upset and knowing that it wasn't good for her health he softened. "It's alright. I'm sure it won't be too bad. A daughter would be nice, especially with no powers."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Months passed with changes happening at what seemed to Sarah to be painstakingly slow speeds. Then one night a cold wind blew through the open window. Jareth sensed that something wasn't right. He woke with a start. Sarah felt his movement. "What's wrong?" He was silent. She peered into the dark corner of the room where Jareth was looking. At first Sarah didn't see anything but then two glittering eyes appeared. Sireth emerged from the shadows the same way Jareth had once. It made her shiver.

Jareth sat with one arm protectively around Sarah. The other held out towards Sireth. "Stop! Don't come any closer, Sireth!" he said half turned, shielding Sarah behind him. Sireth then stretched his open hand towards Jareth, closed it tight, and pulled it quickly back towards him. Jareth was ripped from Sarah's side and thrown across the room. He hit the wall hard.

Sireth started towards Sarah but stopped when he saw her very round belly. "I see what you've been doing while I was locked away under the sands outside the Labyrinth. You thought you could just leave me there and forget about me while you tried again to have the perfect child. Well that's not going to happen because you're not going to have this child or any other. I am your one and only son!"

"Don't even dare!" Jareth pushed him back against the wall with only the movement of his hand.

Sireth got up, eyes blazing at Jareth. "You pitiful excuse for a Goblin King, you didn't even have the guts to kill me, no. Instead you thought you'd leave me with just enough to survive, but I escaped and I was smart enough not to come straight here either. I've been living in the Labyrinth for years practicing, experimenting, and building my powers until I would be strong enough to defeat you. And that day has finally come." He threw a crystal. It grew and shattered before the pieces ripped though Jareth's clothes and skin. Then Sireth threw another crystal towards Sarah, but the Goblin King also threw one and it made a bubble around her which deflected the shards. Jareth's experience allowed him to throw faster and more accurately. Sireth knew he couldn't touch Sarah until he had taken out his father first. This time he threw sharp metal weapons at his father. Jareth was able to divert most of them with a wave of his hand but one blade went right through his thigh and pinned him to the wall.

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed. The bubble around her flickered as Jareth tried to keep her safe. Sarah's fear in turn caused the child inside her to become upset which caused her a pain of her own.

Sireth started towards his father. "Now I have you right where I want you." The King threw a crystal which divided into a dozen large birds of pray. They dived and attacked Sireth, talons scratched his face and ripped his clothes. Jareth tired to pull the blade out of his leg. It was the most horrific sight as he grabbed the handle and jerked it up and down, trying to loosen it from the wall behind him. He had almost gotten it when suddenly the birds attacking Sireth burst into flame. Before Jareth could react or Sarah could scream, Sireth had his father's hands pinned against the wall with a crystallized substance. "Now then," Sireth said wiping blood from his face.

"Quit playing games, Sireth! What do you want?"

"I want to rule this Labyrinth! And I want you and your little tramp out of it!"

Jareth's eyes flashed but he remained calm. "Alright, we'll leave."

Sireth punched Jareth in the stomach then produced a shard and pressed it to his neck. "I'm afraid not. You see I can't just let you go because you'll come back just as I did. That's the difference between you and I, I'm smarter and I can and will do the job." He pulled back the shard about to drive it through his father's heart. All the while Sarah pounded on the bubble around her, screaming Jareth's name with tears streaming down her face.

Just then Jareth jerked his leg free from the wall then pulled it back so that the blade flipped up and cut Sireth's arm. In an instant Jareth broke the bonds that held him and his hand was around Sireth's throat. "I think you would have been better off to have let us go." Then he disappeared and reappeared beside Sarah. The bubble burst. Jareth put his arm around her and they both disappeared.

Sireth stood in the now silent room rubbing his sore neck. He knew his father would come back sometime, but not soon, not while Jareth was weak. And probably not until Sarah's child was born, but judging by what he had seen of her that would be soon. He was absolutely afire with the fact that he had let them escape. But when they came back he swore he'd be ready.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Jareth and Sarah collapsed to the ground when they appeared at the park. Sarah was in terrible pain from stress and the fear from their encounter with Sireth. The baby kicked and kicked with incredible force. Though the child had no magic ability it still could tell something was wrong. With a hand on her stomach and his arm around her, he rocked her and tried to sooth her. He kissed her forehead ignoring his own pain. "It's alright now. Sireth can't harm us here. He doesn't know about Aboveground remember? Shhhh . . ." Finally she began to relax. Then she was about to ask about their horrible situation when he willed her to sleep. He then healed his wounds and sat watching her for a time.

Movement on the far side of the park caught his eye. Jareth stared with owl sharp eyes at a man of 30. He sat down on a bench. He was alone. He had blond shoulder length hair and clear blue eyes. He was finely dressed in a long black coat. Jareth knew almost immediately exactly who it was. He had an air of presence that Jareth could tell was beyond ordinary.

He knew what he had to do, but it would be difficult and painful for them both. Sarah would be safe behind the bushes and if any harm was to come to her he would know. He went quickly over to the man on the bench. "Toby."

The man looked up. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" He then noticed the blood on his clothes. "Oh! Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. My name is Jareth. You knew me once though you do not remember. I need your help. You may not believe what I tell you, not yet . . . I come from a land called the Underground. I took away your memory of it and myself because your sister asked me to, but you were there –"

"My sister? I don't have a sister."

"Yes, you have." When Toby started to get upset Jareth raised a hand and suddenly Toby saw every detail of a time when he was one year old. He did have a sister and he was in the Underground. He also saw Jareth as the Goblin King. His sister defeated Jareth and saved him from being turned into a goblin. But why didn't he remember before that he had a sister? What happened to her? His parents certainly had never spoken of her. "I have given you back your memory. Shortly after your sister, Sarah defeated me and you and she were returned to your home, I challenged her again. But this time she realized I truly loved her and she fell in love with me. She had decided to stay with me in the Underground, so I had to take the memory of her from all who knew her. We were married and had a child. But I'm afraid our son turned against us and we had to escape to here for the time being."

"Where is my sister? I want to see her."

"She is over here, asleep."

Toby went quickly over to where she lay. "Sarah!" he gasped when he saw her. Even though he hadn't seen her since he was three years old, he knew it was her, somehow he knew. But she was in a terrible state. She looked as though she hadn't slept in a very long time. She was drained and looked neglected and abused. Then he saw the blood on her from Jareth, but thought it was her own. Not to mention the fact that she was pregnant again. Toby turned to Jareth. "You, you did this to her! What you've told me are all lies. I remember you. I remember how you were, your cunning evil. I didn't understand it then, but I do now. I know what you did after. You kidnapped her, held her against her will in the castle of your Underground world with that twisted Labyrinth. You had to erase our memories so that we wouldn't come looking for her. All you ever wanted was an heir. You used her for your own selfish pleasures and gain. When your first son didn't turn out exactly how you wanted you tried again. My god, look at her, you animal?"

"Toby, calm down. What I told you was the truth. I wouldn't be asking for your help now if it wasn't. I can understand why you don't believe me, but Sarah needs somewhere to stay until things are under control." He looked up and saw that the sky had suddenly clouded over and a storm was coming up fast.

All the logic in Toby's brain told him that Jareth was lying, but he looked in Jareth's eyes and he knew he spoke the truth. Toby sighed. "I don't know why but I believe you. Come on. My place isn't far."

Jareth already knew where it was. He read Toby's thoughts and saw a mental picture of where he lived. Jareth bent and picked up Sarah with little effort. It amazed Toby that a seemingly thin man could carry a pregnant woman so easily. Then all three disappeared. They reappeared in Toby's apartment. Toby tried to hide his amazement. "Here, you can put her here on my bed." Jareth set her down, pulling the covers over her. Toby had a hundred questions he was dying to ask, but could see that Jareth was on the verge of collapse. "Get some sleep. We have some things we need to discuss later." As Toby closed the door he watched Jareth climb into bed with Sarah. He put his arm over her and in her sleep she moved closer to him. Toby sensed that he really did love her. He closed the door and went to sleep on the couch.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

First Sireth had taken Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and his "trusty steed" Ambrosias and thrown them into the dungeon until he had time to decide what to do with them. He also sent goblins to grab his grandmother and her Elf friend and have them throw in the dungeon as well, but in separate cells. He wasn't afraid of the Elf using his limited magic to escape. The cells suppressed any use of magic within. Otherwise what kind of King of the Goblins would there be if he couldn't control the creatures of the Labyrinth?

Once they were out of the way he had torn apart Jareth's room. He knew that Jareth had a secret chamber in the castle and he was certain the entrance was in this room. But where could it be. He had searched everywhere. He looked at the painting of his mother, at a happier time, when she and Jareth were first married. Sireth picked up a candlestick and threw it at the painting which swung then dropped to the floor. Behind the painting was an intricate design on a plate upon the wall. He moved to inspect it closer.

The plate was like a puzzle with letters on the pieces. They were written in the beautifully scrolled lettering of his Labyrinthine language. He was able to read them easily because his tutor, the old record keeper, had taught him. But all the letters on the plate were mixed up so they formed no words in which to read. He ran his fingers over the letters and they moved. His magic allowed them to fall into the right places. He read aloud what it now said. "The doorway through my heart."

_Who__'__s heart? _he wondered._ My Father__'__s? _He looked at the painting on the floor. His heart was Sireth's mother and this should say "The door is through my heart," through Sarah. _Well it's not behind this painting._

There were other paintings of her in the room, but there was nothing behind any of them. Sarah . . . Sarah . . . he repeated as he looked around the room. Then he spotted a small 'S' printed into a stone on the floor. He pushed it. Some of the stones in the floor moved to reveal a staircase. "I've found it!" Sir took a candle and walked down into the darkness until he came to a wooden door. There was no handle. He pushed on it but the door would not budge. Suddenly a face appeared. It stretched out of the wood and squinted at Sireth. "King Jareth, you've changed your hair?"

"Yes, yes I have," Sireth replied not liking the idea of being mistaken for his father, but the mistake could be used to his advantage.

"Answer this question," the face said. "A question in which only you, Jareth, King of the Goblins would know. Who is one born Aboveground but not bound? Who is –"

"Aboveground? What is Aboveground?" Sireth found himself asking aloud. The word sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before.

"Aboveground is another world. It parallels the Underground, but is without magic. Creatures called humans live there. They are similar to you, Your Majesty, but are powerless. If you really were The Goblin King, you would know this."

Before Sireth could react the door stretched two wooden arms out and grabbed him, pulling him inside the door. Not to the other side of it, but within its wood to suffocate. Had this been anyone but someone with Jareth's magical abilities they would have died. But Sireth created a flame around him which burned the wood away.

Sireth stood, his skin seared and raw. He didn't know how to heal himself like Jareth could from his years of experience. Though his body would automatically heal on its own, it would be a much slower and more agonizing process.

He now faced a room that was of all crystal. Where crystal tables and chairs sat. No light entered the room but, candles where lit all around. In the centre of the room was a pedestal upon which rested a crystal ball. He stumbled over to it and looked in. He saw images of a world so different from his own. Then he saw a girl with wavy, reddish brown hair and gold eyes. There was something about her that drew him to her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She had him mesmerized, but then the image disappeared. At that moment he forgot about everything. He had to find that girl. He had to find a way to get to that world.

He began tearing apart the room, looking for any clues as to how to get there. He found a book with writing in it, a sort of diary. The bookkeeper, he kept track of everything. After reading some of it he found that his mother came from Aboveground. She was human. That's why she had no magical powers of her own. Just when he thought his father could sink no lower, he had married someone like that. But Sireth found that she had actually defeated The Goblin King once. Maybe she was stronger than he thought or his father was even weaker. He must go there and find out about these humans. They seemed to fascinate his father – or at least one did . . . Now from his readings he knew how Jareth got there, he flew between the two worlds. But Sireth didn't know how to change into a bird or any animal for that matter. He searched through all of the books in the room but there was nothing. He thought for a moment. Maybe if he just concentrated on becoming a bird he would.

He concentrated, thinking about birds with their feathered wings. He thought about flying, soaring high above the land. He began to shrink towards the floor. He looked at his shadow. Instead of a man it was that of a bird with wings and a beak. He spread his wings and lifted from the ground. He flew up to a mirror. He was now a glossy, black raven. If birds don't have the ability to smile it seemed that this one did. The raven's eye twinkled and a malicious smile seemed to form on its beak. The bird spread his wings and took flight. He flew back up the stairs into his parent's bedroom then out the window. He flew over the Labyrinth feeling free and powerful like he could do anything he wanted . . .

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

In a high school a girl of 16 sat in her English class. She had a supply teacher today. The teacher handed the class loads of work to do, then sat at her desk and read a book about some tragic true story. She didn't pay any attention to the students at all. One student asked to go to the washroom and she completely ignored him. She said nothing and didn't even look up from her book. The room was deadly silent. The girl sighed and turned to gaze out the window. The park was across the road. It was so lovely. She wanted to be out of this stuffy, drab classroom and out there even though it was raining.

Then she noticed a raven perched on one of the stone benches. The rain appeared not to touch him. He seemed to be staring right at her. She could not take her eyes off him until suddenly the bell rang. Class was over already. The time had just flown by since she spotted that bird. She shrugged the thought of the raven off and went outside.

She always stopped at the park on her way home. It was like her special place where she could go and just leave her world and the harsh reality of it behind. She noticed the raven had gone. No one else seemed to go to the park anymore. She wondered why. She lifted her arms and danced in the rain. She didn't care about anything or didn't want to have to care. She always got in trouble at school for her daydreaming. Right now she imagined she was dancing with a prince in a hot summer night's rain, in some world far from here – always some world far from here . . .

She stopped dancing thoroughly soaked by the warm rain. She leaned against a tree and sighed. A tear rolled down her cheek, lost amongst the rain drops. It was one thing to imagine, it was another to realize that all these things were never going to come true. That they could not exist in reality. Reality – it was something that she hated. She felt trapped by it. She was dying to escape. She didn't know how much longer she could go on just imagining.

"Hello." A voice behind the tree startled her. A man came around it.

"Hi," she replied, shocked by his beauty and his graceful, silent steps. She gazed into his mismatched eyes, the left one dark blue, the right brilliant green. He had long, dark brown hair, almost black, which was spiky on the top.

"Jennifer –"

"How do you know my name?"

"I've seen you before," he replied simply. "My name is Sireth. I've been blinded for so long, but now I see."

Jennifer shivered. She suddenly felt cold.

"Oh, allow me," he said, taking off his long black coat and wrapping it around her. He took his time, enjoying their proximity.

Jennifer couldn't believe this gentleman from out of nowhere was real. She felt that something very dramatic was about to happen and she was full of excitement.

"Here, let me walk you home." He held out his arm to her.

"No!" she said rather suddenly. "Not home." Home was somewhere she didn't want to go. Her father had left her mother when he found out she was pregnant. Her mother whom Jennifer lived with never wanted to see her. Jennifer was just a reminder of the reason she was in the terrible position she was in now. Their family was poor and they lived in the bad part of town.

Sireth eyed her for a moment then said, "Where, then?"

"There's really nowhere to go. I like to just hang out around here."

"Then let me stay with you."

"Sure. Okay."

"I saw you dancing," he said. She blushed and stared at the ground in embarrassment. "Do you like to dance?" He tipped her head up to look in her eyes.

"Yes," she replied cautiously.

"Then will you dance with me now?"

She stared at him and wondered if he was serious but, before she could decide he took her in his arms and they danced. Jennifer couldn't believe this. She thought she must be in a dream. As they danced she grew closer and closer to him until they were standing back under the tree and she was being held tightly in his arms. She never wanted him to let her go. She felt that he would save her from her terrible reality.

Sireth felt an urge to sing to her. He did so, but his voice wasn't nearly as beautiful as Jareth's and his tone was demanding.

"Oh, you, you walk on past

Get some protection

Get some direction

I just cut and –

Blackout!

You're getting some skin exposure to the blackout

If you don't stay tonight,

I will take my leave tonight

I've nothing to lose, nothing to gain

I'll kiss you in the rain, kiss you in the rain,

Kiss you in the rain, in the rain

The heat gets you into a blackout!"

He tilted her head up and forced her to look into his eyes. Then he kissed her. She felt a fire burning inside her. He pushed her back against the tree. She couldn't breathe anymore and began to struggle, but with an iron grip he pinned her arms back.

Sireth was enjoying this too much. Humans were so helpless. His father was smart after all. With his free hand he pulled her body into his. Just when Jennifer thought she would blackout he released her. A cruel smile played on his lips then he disappeared, leaving her gasping for breath. She collapsed to the base of the tree and after a moment began to cry. But it was not because of Sireth's rough treatment of her. It was something else. Maybe it was because in him she had seen a brief glimmer of what she wanted . . . or even needed . . .

Sireth stood hidden in the park watching Jennifer. He was so proud of his behavior at his first human encounter. They were so weak. He enjoyed watching her crying. He loved the disheveled mess he had left her in. His father was smart, but he had made a fatal mistake. Instead of just using the human he had gotten too close. He had fallen in love with her. But Sireth, he would not make the same mistake. _I could have a lot of fun with that girl and she__'__s already falling right into my hands, literally._ He thought about this as he flew off to the castle to make his plans.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Sarah had been asleep for days. When she finally woke with Jareth stroking her hair, she was immediately worried. "Where am I?"

"You are at your brother's house."

"Toby? But –?"

"Don't worry I'll explain it all later."

"Jareth, how long have I been asleep?"

"For three days."

"What about you? Are you alright? You know you can't be away from the Labyrinth that long!"

"It's alright. I went back. Just to the outskirts for awhile."

"Jareth, what are we going to do? We can't stay here forever."

"I've been thinking about this for some time. Sireth doesn't know about any other world other than the Underground, or about humans, but now he must know –"

"What? Why?"

"Because he needs them, one of them. The way I needed you."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is Sireth must and will find out about your world. He will come here, find a human girl, and she will have the power to change him like you changed me."

"Jareth, it's not the same. Sireth is purely evil. He could really hurt someone. You almost . . ." Sarah grew quiet now. She didn't want to bring it up, but she had to. "You almost did. If you could barely resist your darkness what do you think Sireth will do? Some girl, maybe only 16 could be his victim."

"There's no other way." Jareth's eyes flashed. For a moment he was angry but then he calmed down. "We just have to wait. It's out of our hands. I'm sure Sireth has already found the one and a way to get to her." He wrapped his arms around her and held her lovingly while he sang.

"Don't let me hear you say,

Life's taking you nowhere, angel

Come get up my baby

Look at that sky, life's begun

Nights are warm and the days are young

Come get up my baby

There's my baby, lost that's all

Once I'm begging you, save her little soul

Golden years, gold

Come get up my baby

Last night they loved you,

Opening doors and pulling some strings, angel

Come get up my baby

In walked luck and you looked in time

Never look back, walk tall, act fine

Come get up my baby

I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years

Nothing's gonna touch you in these golden years, gold

Golden years, gold

Come get up my baby

Some of these days and it won't be long

Gonna drive back down where you once belonged

In the back of a dream car twenty foot long

Don't cry my sweet, don't break my heart

Doing all right, but you gotta get smart

Wish upon, wish upon, day upon day

I believe, oh Lord, I believe all the way

Come get up my baby

Run for the shadows, run for the shadows,

Run for the shadows in these golden years

There's my baby, lost that's all

Once I'm begging you save her little soul

Golden years, gold

Come get up my baby

Don't let me hear you say life's taking you nowhere, angel

Come get up my baby

Run for the shadows, run for the shadows

Run for the shadows in these golden years

I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years

Nothing's gonna touch you in these golden years, gold

Golden years, gold

Golden years, gold."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sireth read some more of the books in Jareth's crystal room. He read about the glorious masquerade balls Jareth use to hold long before he married Sarah. Jareth stopped using the ballroom after some time and Sarah's ballroom experience was just an imaginary, dream induced spell inside a bubble.

_I should have one of those balls and why not right now. _He went to the ballroom, but the doors were locked. He went back to his father's room and got the keys. Sireth opened the doors to the enormous ballroom. He stepped forward and looked over the railing down upon the room.

Large mirrors hung everywhere. As well as chandlers with hundreds of candles, their melting waxes frozen in time. Long tables held platters of food that had not gone rotten, and chalices filled with a sweet wine. Everything was preserved as if a ball had been held not more than ten minutes ago. The only thing that gave away the time that had past was the cobwebs that covered the still ripe fruit on the tables and hung from the chandlers like lace.

With a wave of his hand all the candles lit around the room. Sireth took a crystal and threw it down to the floor below. As it dropped the room seemed to be restored. When it shattered on the ground a crowd of dancers appeared.

Sireth took one of the two glass staircases that lead down to the floor. Couples were dancing, eating the now freshly uncovered food, and drinking the wine. They were laughing and carrying on as if the party had already been going on for hours.

When Sireth passed through the crowd, women gravitated to him. They fawned over him and whispered enticements in his ear. He danced with one then another and another, passing women upon women through his arms. What fun his father had had. How could he have ever wanted anything more.

Sireth grew tired of just dancing. He went over to one of tables. He noticed a bowl of peaches. _I wonder if these are the drugged ones my father liked to use._ He picked one up and fed it to a girl next to him. She ate it out of his hand eagerly. If there was any change in her at all, it only made her more aggressive. The other girls got jealous and each tried to take a bite of the peach. Sireth grabbed more and fed them to them. Their hands were all over him, but he couldn't really feel them. They weren't real. They were just characters from his imagination. Now he understood why Jareth needed more.

"It hasn't stopped storming since you came here," Toby stated. "What is going on?" First it was thunder storms then hail, even snow and it was summertime!

Jareth came into the living room first to talk with Toby while Sarah was freshening up in the bathroom that adjoined the bedroom. "We broke a rule of the Labyrinth. I'm guessing that has something to do with all the storms," Jareth replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"To make a long story short, it turns out it is forbidden for a Goblin King to have more than one child. The weather seems to be one of the consequences."

"That would explain why the Kings have been taking babies. They only have one chance and if they messed it up, they would have to steal their heirs. But what are the other consequences?"

"I'm not sure, but you have other things to worry about. We might need you to help us fight Sireth."

"How can I help you fight?"

"I didn't give you up so easily when Sarah wished you away, because you had the potential to become my heir. You have a power. Your sister has it too. Also, you were very close to having the full power once before. I can teach you how to unlock this potential and use it to help us fight if the occasion arises. That is of course if you choose to take that risk."

Before Toby could answer Sarah walked into the living room. Jareth stood up and kissed her. "I'll make some breakfast and give you a chance to catch up with your brother."

Sarah sat down on the couch and gave her brother a hug. "I've missed you."

"What happened to you Sarah?" Toby whispered, but it didn't matter. Jareth could still hear him with his superior hearing. "Has Jareth told me the truth? He hasn't got you under a spell has he? When he brought you here you looked terrible, you were all covered with blood." He had to be sure of the truth.

"First of all, I know everything Jareth told you was the truth, and there's no power that can control my feelings, especially here. He can't make me love him. And that must have been Jareth's blood on me, because I wasn't hurt. It's just that Sireth, my son, had really drained me."

"And when he failed to raise his first heir did he force you to have another child?"

"No, of course not. In fact both times I had to talk him into it. Jareth truly loves me and I love him. Can you believe that now?"

Toby sighed with relief. "I do." He hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Now, tell me what you've been doing? I'm sorry to admit it, but I've missed your whole life."

"Well, my life hasn't been as exciting as yours, or as dangerous. I went to school, graduated, moved out into this apartment, and got a job. I write stories for children, fantasies would you believe, about far off lands and handsome Kings. I have a feeling I was influenced by something." Jareth smiled from the kitchen. "Of course that doesn't pay all the bills, so I also work as a computer technician."

"Any love interest?" Sarah asked.

"No, I've had a few girlfriends but they seem to be more interested in my looks than me.

"Breakfast is ready," Jareth interrupted.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Days had passed but Jennifer couldn't stop thinking about Sireth. He was so mysterious but she felt a sense of darkness all around him. She was afraid . . . afraid that she needed him. She often wondered if he had ever been there at all, but the bruises on her wrists told her that it had been real. She should hate him for what he did to her. His kiss had been cold and hard. There was no warmth, no passion – only anger . . . torture . . . Still she had to go back to the park, right this minute. She couldn't live like this.

She got dressed, slid open the window and climbed down the tree that was near it. She had done this many times before.

Once at the park she began to think this was silly. When she turned to go there was Sireth, leaning against a pedestal. His eyes seemed to be glowing in its shadow. He was dressed in black again.

He came to her. "Jennifer," Sireth said in his mesmerizing voice. "How would you like to escape this world? Come away with me, away from this place. There is only pain and suffering for you here. You could be free. Let me save you."

"Is it real? Show me another world and I'll take it. Anyplace must be better than this."

"If you promise me you will stay there with me, I will take you there, away from this awful place"

She realized that he was serious. Surely only suffering lay ahead with a man who didn't know how to love. But how could she refuse she was already suffering enough as it was. "Alright, I'll go."

Sireth decided the best way to get Jennifer on his side would be to do what his father had done and take her to the ball. They entered together and danced around for a while. Jennifer was in awe as she twirled around in Sireth's arms wearing a blue dress that was cut low in the front. Sireth soon tired of this game and led her out of the ballroom. "Where are we going?" Jennifer asked dazed.

"You'll see," he replied.

When they reached the end of the corridor he pushed open a large door and she gasped when she saw that behind it was a bedroom. She looked up at Sireth and saw the cruel smile on his lips. Then without warning he attacked her. His mouth was on hers hard and cruel as he started stripping her clothes. She knew she wasn't ready for this. She tried to push him away but couldn't. She knew she didn't have the strength to stop him, so she did the only thing she could do. She brought her knee up and hit him between the legs. He doubled over, cursing at her. Then in a flash she was back in the park in her own clothes. She was shaken, but sighed with relief that she had escaped. But she didn't think that he would let her off the hook that easily . . . and he wouldn't. He would have his revenge.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sireth sat upon Jareth's throne. The goblins all around him were shaking with fear. He wasn't like Jareth at all. They always obeyed Jareth orders for he didn't tolerate disobedience and they knew his wrath. But the rest of the time they had fun. Since Jareth married Sarah some complained that he wasn't like his old self. They missed the cruel things they use to do to others, because it was in the goblin's nature to be cruel and mischievous. But all in all they were treated much better. Around Sireth the word fun did not exist. They quietly went about their business because if they did anything wrong, they wouldn't have long to regret it.

Sireth had just finished yelling at them, ordering them around. He seemed insane and one thing they knew for sure was that Jareth defiantly was not. One goblin mentioned that he wanted the old Goblin King back. Sireth then screamed that Jareth's name was never to be mentioned again before he made the poor goblin who said it disappear. Several other goblins suffered the same fate when they did something wrong, though they didn't even have time to figure out what it was, before they too vanished. There was no question they all secretly wanted Jareth back.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Toby had gone to work. He had stayed home for a few days with his sister and Jareth, telling his boss he was sick. "Jareth," Sarah said. "I've been thinking that maybe Toby should come back with us to the Labyrinth. He already knows about it and I have a feeling he doesn't really belong here."

"I know. I feel it too. He does have a sort of power that makes him one of us."

"One of us?"

"Yes, you have it too. That's the only way you were able to withstand my power and use the necklace to save me. It should have killed you, you know. And you created your own magic to save me from that knife wound. Don't worry, we can ask him if he wants to come back with us when all this is over."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Jennifer hadn't gone back to the park for days. She was so shook by what had happened. She cried herself to sleep at night and sat miserably in school, but she wasn't so sure that her tears and misery came from what had almost happened. She felt as if she had lost a piece of her. She was afraid of Sireth but at the same time she felt that she had to go back there. She couldn't go on like this.

Once at the park she became more afraid of what might happen to her. The sky grew darker and lightning flashed. In the shadows under a tree she thought she saw something move. She squinted, but if there had been anything there it was gone now. She began to think that coming here was a bad idea. She spun around and started to walk quickly away when a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her hard.

"Hello, so you've come back have you. It doesn't matter. I would have got you either way."

"What do you want?" She tried to free her hand from his grip but it only tightened. She cried out as his sharp nails dug into her skin.

"You know what I want and because of you childishness you will pay dearly for it." The next thing she knew she was back in the bedroom. "I was caught off guard before, but not this time. This time you won't fight me –" Sireth felt a sting across his face. He brought his hand up to his lip and saw the blood that came from it. She had hit him in defense to what she knew was about to happen. "You aren't very smart, are you?" He knocked her onto the bed then attacked her.

She tried to fight him but he was too strong for her, effectively pinning her hands above her head. Jennifer had a deep unexplainable feeling that she was meant to be with Sireth. That should could somehow save him from the demons she saw burning in the depths his eyes. "Please don't!" she cried. "Not now! Not like this!" It was the indifference that hurt her the most. She could see the anger towards her burning in his eyes . . . or maybe the anger stemmed from something else. His touch burned her skin but at the same time it was icy cold. He tore off her clothes.

Strangely a tear burned in his eye and fell upon her skin. Everything in him screamed that this wasn't right, but he didn't understand why. He suddenly became aware of the darkness inside him, staining his soul, not sure where it came from. For a brief moment he wanted desperately to get rid of it. To break free of some invisible chains. He struggled against it and a ragged cry tore from his throat, just before the darkness consumed him once again. He finished with her quickly. Then he left her, a shaking mess at the base of a tree in the park where he had taken her from.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sarah felt Jareth tense beside her in bed. "What's the matter?"

"Go back to sleep." He put his hand on her forehead to calm and relax her, willing her to sleep. Then he slipped out of bed, but when he stood he faltered as another sharp stab of pain stuck him. He was dressed in an instant. Then left Sarah sleeping peacefully.

Jennifer saw a dark figure coming towards her and cried out in fear, afraid that it was Sireth coming back to finish her off. But as he got closer she noticed his long blond mane. She felt more than she saw that he was older than Sireth. He came to her and put his cloak over her naked body.

"Shhhh . . ." He held her for some time until she finally stopped shaking.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He did not answer for a moment. "I'm very sorry about what happened. I didn't think it would come to this. Sireth needs help. He needs someone to love him. You may not believe me, but you are the only one who can save him. You need him just as much as he needs you. You can change him, bring out the good that is so deeply buried beneath the anger and hate. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you tonight, but in the future I will try to."

"I don't understand. What can I do? And what makes you think that I need him anyway?"

"You can not deny that you need him no matter what you try to do. Why did you go to the Labyrinth with him when you knew the inevitable outcome then?"

"What makes you think I went willingly?"

"Because a human cannot travel to the Underground without wishing to somewhere in their heart."

Jareth could see that she was in discomfort. He rested his hand on her belly and he knew without doubt that she was carrying Sireth's son. Pain stuck him as he realized that this could have been Sarah, only he never would have been quite so cruel, but then wasn't that more than enough? His voice was now dark as he spoke. "Also, you are carrying his son –"

Shock shook through her body. "How do you know?" she cried fearfully.

"Listen! The child will grow rapidly, but he must not be born here. You have to work on Sireth quickly. I'll watch over you. I'm going to take you home now."

"No! I can't go home. If my mother finds out –" she broke off crying.

Jareth's voice was now gentle. "You can not stay with me or Sireth will find me. If he does many more lives may be at stake. Our time for meeting is not yet. Do not tell Sireth of your encounter with me. I can use some magic to hide the child, but remember he mustn't be born here."

"Why not?"

He didn't answer for a moment, but when he finally did in a voice that was barely audible it was the last thing she wanted to hear. "Both you and the child will die." She gasped. He picked her up in surprisingly strong arms for his appearance.

Jennifer and Jareth appeared in her bedroom. He gently placed her in the bed. She was still wrapped in his cloak, but he got a pair of pajamas from her drawer and magically switched them. He tucked her into bed, but could see that she was worrying which wasn't good for her or the baby. He began to sing to her.

"Psychodelicate girl come out to play

Little metal faced boy don't stay away

He's so war torn and resigned

She can't take anymore

What are they trying to prove?

What would they like to find?

It's love back to front and no sides

Like I say, these pieces are broken

Like I say, these pieces are broken

Hope I'm wrong but I know,

Because you're young,

You'll meet a stranger some night

Because you're young,

What could be nicer for you?

And it makes me sad,

So I'll dance my life away

A million dreams, a million scars

He punishes hard

Was loving her such a crime?

She took back everything she said

Left him nearly out of his mind

They're people I know, people I love

They seem so unhappy, dead or alive

It's love back to front and no sides

Like I say, these pieces are broken

Like I say, these pieces are broken

Hope I'm wrong but I know,

Because you're young,

You'll meet a stranger some night

Because you're young,

What could be nicer for you?

And it'll make me sad,

So I'll dance my life away

A million dreams, a million scars,

A million, a million scars,

A million, a million dreams,

A million . . ."

Soon she was fast asleep. He was afraid that she might wake tomorrow and think that it had all been a very bad dream, but she must not forget . . .


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Jennifer woke the next morning immediately thinking of her encounter with Sireth. She bolted up in bed, remembering what happened last night. _It was just a horrible dream_, she told herself, sighing with relief. She headed into the bathroom to have a shower. Then she remembered the other part of her dream, of the man with blond hair who had helped her. But it had been just a dream, hadn't it? Something in the back of her mind told her that it really had happened. She shrugged it off and was getting undressed when she remembered the baby. She looked down and for an instant she saw her belly rounding out. Then she heard a familiar voice in her head. _The child mustn__'__t be born here. You have less than nine days . . . _Jennifer gasped. It had really happened and she didn't have much time.

Sireth was pacing the castle the next morning. He thought that he should be pleased with himself for what he had done, but for some reason he wasn't. He felt miserable. What was there left for him to do now? He knew he wasn't sorry about what he'd done to that girl. She'd deserved it, hadn't she? But he couldn't stop thinking about her . . .

Jennifer was very nervous. She didn't know how she was going to change Sireth. How could she go back there after what he did to her anyway? But she knew she had to, even though she was afraid she might not even make it through her next encounter with him alive. Yet in her heart she felt sure he wasn't capable of going that far. The more she thought about it, he seemed to be fighting some inner demon that night . . . She went to the park and she didn't have to wait long before Sireth appeared.

"So you've come back, have you? Come to apologize I suppose." He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Jennifer knew it would only make matters worse if she tried to argue. "Yes, I'm sorry for last night." She didn't know how she found the strength to say those words. She was shaking and her voice wavered.

Sireth regarded her for a moment. _Maybe she could be amusing to have around the castle for a little while._ "Why don't you come back with me? Stay awhile in my castle?" He held out his hand and somehow she managed to take it.

They appeared in the castle. "We really must do something about those clothes. As he looked at her, her jeans and t-shirt changed into a black dress. It was half made out of leather and half made out of a thin, flowing material that was almost lighter than air. The bodice was leather and so tight she had trouble breathing. "That's better," he said as he circled her. He watched her chest rise and fall irregularly under his gaze. "What are you afraid of? You've quite possibly already felt my worst wrath. Just don't fight me and you'll be just fine." He rested his hands on her bare shoulders then slid them over her skin. Where he touched goosebumps formed then gave way to a burning sensation.

This mix of ice and flame made her pulse quicken and it was even harder to breath. She looked up into Sireth face and saw the pleasure and amusement there.

"Let me lay you down where you'll be more comfortable." He picked her up easily and carried her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. He kissed her and after a moment she began to respond.

She kissed him back, not knowing how she could react so passionately to a man as dangerous as this, to a man she should hate. She had no choice either way, her goal was to stay in the Labyrinth until the child was born. But what would happen when he found out? What then? – Her thoughts were interrupted as Sireth started whispering in her ear. His words dripped like venom.

"Stay with me. Here in the Labyrinth, for as long as I need you." There was something behind the word "need". Something Jennifer doubted Sireth even knew was there. He planned to use her but maybe a part of him really did need her. Then he sang, his voice demanding and rough with need.

"See these eyes so green  
I can stare for a thousand years  
Colder than the moon  
Well, it's been so long  
And I've been putting out fire  
With gasoline

See these eyes so red  
Red like jungle burning bright  
Those who feel me near  
Pull the blinds and change their minds  
It's been so long

Still this pulsing night  
A plague I call a heartbeat  
Just be still with me  
Well you wouldn't believe what I've been through  
You've been so long  
Well, it's been so long

And I've been putting out fire the with gasoline  
Putting out the fire  
With gasoline

See these tears so blue  
An ageless heart that can never mend  
Tears can never dry  
A judgement made can never bend

See these eyes so green  
I can stare for a thousand years  
Just be still with me  
But you wouldn't believe what I've been through

Well, you've been so long  
It's been so long  
And I've been putting out the fire with gasoline  
Putting out the fire with gasoline"

She found herself clinging to him, but was getting breathless from his kisses. He finally released her. She was gasping for breath but a sharp inhale made her cry out in pain from the constricting dress.

"Oh," Sireth realized the cause of her cries. A zipper appeared down the front of her dress and he unzipped it painstakingly slow, enjoying every minute of it.

He took off the dress both to Jennifer's relief and dismay. Then while straddling her hips he whipped of his clothes. Jennifer suddenly remembered the baby. "No, please don't –" She was silenced as he began kissing her again. It almost made her want him to. She must be under some kind of spell. In between kisses she muttered, "What have you done to me?"

He stopped looking puzzled. "Nothing . . ." he said not knowing what she was talking about. Unlike Jareth, Sireth didn't have the power or experience to make a woman beg for love or even be still. Then a smile touched his lips. "Nothing, yet." He continued.

Jennifer thought that this was going to be it. Sireth would either find out about the baby or hurt the child and her both.

Sireth looked in her eyes and hesitated for a moment. For some reason he felt he shouldn't be doing this. But why? He already had once. He ignored it.

To Jennifer, he seemed to be getting tired. Then he just fell limp over her. She looked at him. He was breathing heavily. What had happened? Before she could think up a possible answer she too fell asleep.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Jareth handed Toby a crystal. Toby was making progress. He could hold a crystal and was able to change its shape into what he wished.

Suddenly, Sarah felt Jareth tense beside her on the couch. His face was strained and he breathed heavily. It seemed as if a part of him was somewhere else.

Sarah, Toby, Sireth, and Jennifer were all the same type. Jareth could feel their emotions almost as strongly as his own. Though Sarah, Toby, and Jennifer were human they had a small amount of power which allowed them to be connected to those of the Underground.

Jareth could feel Sireth's pleasure while Jennifer let him do what he liked with her, partly in fear of a much worse fate, partly because she wanted him to. He could also feel her pain and he couldn't let Sireth go through with it. It took all his strength to make Sireth fall asleep. Sireth was strong. He had powers the same as Jareth and was determined to get what he wanted. Jareth then had to make Jennifer fall asleep. She needed the rest and she didn't need the worry.

"Jareth," Sarah whispered fearfully. "Jareth, what's wrong!"

He his gaze fell over her face. "Nothing, for now."

"What were you doing? It seemed like you were somewhere else."

Jareth wasn't sure what would upset her more not knowing or the truth. But he knew he had to tell her. She wouldn't let it go and he didn't think he had enough strength left to make her sleep too. He sighed. "I was protecting the girl from Sireth."

"You mean Sireth found someone already?"

"Yes, but don't worry. She's safe for now."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sireth was losing interest. Somehow Jennifer being his slave wasn't as pleasurable as he thought it might be. Maybe that's why my father married a mortal, because giving her some power, allowing her to fight back was more interesting. But his parents never fought, they only loved each other. "Jennifer, you being my slave has lost its luster."

Fear took a hold of her. Was he going to send her back?

"I need a challenge. Here." He tossed her a crystal. "I'll give you some of my power. I know you're dying to hurt me after all I've done. Now here's your chance. Go on."

"But I don't want to hurt you."

For a moment Sireth looked genuinely puzzled. He was not as good at hiding his thoughts or feelings as Jareth. Then he smiled, thinking he understood. "I won't punish you if you actually manage to injure me, though highly unlikely. I promise."

"It's not that. I just don't want to hurt you. I . . ." she took a deep breath. "I love you. Even after all you did," she said it while looking into his intense mismatched eyes and she meant it.

First shock spread over his face then anger. "How dare you say such a thing! How dare you make such a joke! How dare you say that **you **_**love**_** me**!"

"But, it's the truth!" she protested.

"How can it be the truth? How can you _**love**_ me?" he spat the words out like poison.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I can't tell you how I can, I just know that I do. I need you and you need me. Don't –"

"Shut up! Don't say anymore! Just get out of my sight! I don't want to look at you!"

His words were like knives cutting through her heart. She turned and fled from the room. She didn't know where she was going. She just ran through the castle halls until she couldn't run anymore and the pain growing in her belly had become too great. She stumbled against the stone wall and collapsed to the floor, shaking in a cold sweat.

Sireth sat on his throne, his feelings conflicted. He was bubbling with anger, but something in her eyes told him that she had been telling him the truth. But how could she love him, all he had done was hurt her? Then why would she lie to him? What would she gain from it? Still he should have sent her back Aboveground right then and there. Why didn't he? He left the throne room and headed for his chambers.

Jennifer thought that she would be killed by the pain she was feeling. Her vision blurred, but she thought she saw leather boots standing in front of her before she passed out.

As Sireth looked down at her strained face he felt a strange feeling come over him, but he didn't know what it was. He would have left her there on the floor outside his bedroom, but for some reason he couldn't. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. She was beautiful. As he gazed down at her, the darkness in him receded a bit. She looked so young and innocent lying there asleep. Maybe he had made a mistake. Did she really deserve the rough treatment he had given her? He had a feeling her life hadn't been that great. She was only searching for something better. Maybe even love.

_Well she sure wouldn't find it with him_, he scoffed. But what had he done to her? Her brow was furrowed with pain. He didn't know what compelled him to reach out and stroke her face with his hand. She shivered, but then relaxed. He would have left her, but instead he crawled into bed beside her. Her body found his and shocked again by their reaction to each other he put his arms around her as she slept.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sireth woke and with Jennifer still in his arms. He was surprised by his reaction last night. He was getting too close to her. It was dangerous . . .

When Jennifer awoke she was alone in Sireth's bed. How did she get there? Did Sireth put her there? Why would he? She remembered how mad he had been last night and it seemed to her that there had been pain in his eyes . . .

The time was nearing, Jennifer was sure. She had lost track of the days and didn't know how much time she had left. She began to worry. What would Sireth's reaction be when he found out? What would he do? He hadn't spoken to her all day except to order her to get him something. He seemed very distant. She could feel the tension and thought that he might be on the verge of sending her back. Should she tell him now or let him discover it when it happened, if she was still here by then . . . Her worry upset the child and caused her sudden immense pain. She stumbled and fell on her way to Sireth's throne. The food and drink she was carrying spilt all over him.

He snapped out of his trance, eyes clouding over, and yelled at her. "What is wrong with you?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

The look in his eyes told her that he was not one bit concerned for her health.

"Answer me!" he shook her roughly.

"I – I –" she tried to speak through the sharp stabs of pain, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

Sireth pushed her away from him in disgust. "I don't know why I kept you around so long. Humans are weak and emotional. I've had it with you."

Jennifer knew he was going to send her back. She had to tell him about the child now. "Sireth, I have to tell you something –"

"I'm finished with you. I want you as far away from me as possible and I don't ever want to see you again."

"No, Sireth listen –" The next thing she knew she was back in the park.

Sireth was not in a good mood the goblins could tell. In fact the only time he had ever been was when that girl had been here. But now she was gone and Sireth was in a mood far worse than any he had ever been in. He seemed to have gone mad, yelling, screaming, muttering to himself, and cursing that girl. Most of the goblins were so afraid. They didn't know what was going on. But a few wiser ones did. They recognized that their new King had fallen in love with this child. But Sireth didn't know what it was to love. The sensation would destroy him, especially now that he had banished her. He did need her, but he couldn't let himself accept it. Jareth was similar only he would get quiet when things went bad with Sarah and he didn't understand it. He also realized sooner that he loved her, but it was Sarah's rejection that almost destroyed him.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L  
_

"Jareth!" Sarah called out.

"I'm here. It's time." It wasn't a question. He knew that the baby was about to be born. He could sense it, even though the child had no magic ability, he was still connected to her. But Sarah nodded yes it was time anyway. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." All his attention was on Sarah, but somewhere in the back of his mind there was a plea for help.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Jennifer was in utter despair. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go home because her mother would find out she was pregnant. But then she realized it didn't matter anyway she was going to die, both her and the child, because it was going to be born here instead of in the Underground. She had failed, instead of getting Sireth to love her he hated her. He hated the sight of her –

Her thoughts were interrupted when a man grabbed her from behind. He dragged her into the bushes. She couldn't defend herself because of the relentless stabbing pains which seemed to weaken her more with each one.

"Calm down pretty lady. It won't be so bad." He began to strip her clothes, but all the life was drained out of her. As she lay on the ground moaning, her mind screamed one final plea for help.

Jareth was right beside Sarah trying to ease her pain when he felt a sudden stab accompanied by a cry inside his mind. He thought it was Sarah. "What's wrong?" he exclaimed, for the cry was so intense.

"Nothing other than the fact that I'm having a baby!"

Sireth doubled over and gasped for breath as he suddenly felt a pain that he thought would kill him. Then before his eyes he saw an image of Jennifer with a man attacking her in the park. This gave him a new pain, one in which he didn't understand, and then he felt uncontrollable anger.

"Now that's a good girl," the man said when Jennifer didn't struggle. Suddenly Sireth appeared. He grabbed the man around the neck and lifted him up with superhuman strength. Sireth was beyond yelling now. The man looked in Sireth's eyes and that look was one he never would have forgotten had he lived long enough to remember.

Sireth rushed to Jennifer's side. "What did he do to you?"

"Sireth, I –" she gasped in pain. "– I really do love you."

Her disguise faded and he could see that she was pregnant. "My God!" he cried in horrified shock. He took her in his arms. She looked as though she was dying. He could feel her pain. He didn't know what to do and he knew he needed help. "Father!"

Sarah had delivered the baby with minimal difficulty. When the baby was born there was a brilliant flash of light and then the sun started to shine through the window. Jareth had a feeling that would be the end of the rain and the end of the supposed curse. Sarah was now resting when Jareth heard Sireth's cry. He went immediately to the park.

"Dad, I don't know what to do!"

Jareth didn't ask any questions. He took Jennifer and said, "Come, we must return to the castle." Jareth laid her on Sireth's bed. We have to try and calm her. Stress only makes it worse."

"I don't understand –"

"She's pregnant with your son! The delivery of a magic child is more painful than anything you can imagine, because of the rapid growth and the baby's fear is transferred to the mother as pain."

"What have I done?" he mumbled.

"You have made some very serious mistakes that could cost both Jennifer and your child their lives."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her. "I do need you. I – I love you." The black stain inside of him seemed to shrink, still trying to keep its hold over Sireth. "Please dad, help her. I give the castle, the Labyrinth back to you and mother, just help her."

"I will do everything that I can, Sireth. She's only 16. She's not prepared, even for a normal childbirth. She's emotionally distressed and she's been injured. All of this doesn't help. Take her hand." Jareth took her other one. "We will have to absorb some of the pain, but try to send her calm thoughts."

If what Sireth was feeling was only a fraction of the pain he could not begin to imagine what she felt.

Finally hours later after following all his father's instructions the baby was born. Jennifer had fallen instantly asleep. Jareth exhausted from two deliveries gave the baby to Sireth who hesitated. He took him but was afraid. He didn't know what to do, how to care for a child, or how to show affection. "Dad –?" Sireth began but just then Jareth collapsed to the floor. Sireth put the baby into the crib that used to be his.

"I'm alright. I just need some rest."

Sireth was tired too. He had never done anything that required so much energy. He went to Jennifer but her eyes closed and she stopped breathing. "Jennifer!" he cried.

Jareth struggled to his feet. "Take my necklace." He ordered as he held it out to him. He then whipped off the sheet that was covering her. "Press it to her skin right over her heart. Then pour all the power, all the strength you have in you into it and into her."

"Why don't you do it? Your power is far stronger than mine."

"Because it is not just your power, but your love that she needs." Jareth didn't know how he knew it was the right thing to do, but he somehow felt that it was. He just hoped that it would work. But he remembered that Sarah had brought him back from death and she possessed no magical power. Or so he'd thought, she did indeed posses some, but hers was a different kind of magic. He also sensed that Jennifer possessed that same power. It could help.

Sireth closed his eyes and concentrated hard, giving her his power, strength, and love. He felt drained and was about to faint when after what seemed like an eternity he felt a hand cover the one he held over Jennifer's heart. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Jennifer's hand. Her eyes were open and she smiled faintly at him. He smiled back with relief and would have cried if he wasn't so tired. He raised a shaky hand to caress her cheek and when his fingers touched her all the darkness inside him burned away completely. "I love you." He whispered and was about to say more when her mouth stopped his with a kiss. He kissed her back with real passion. For the first time there was no anger, no pain, only love. Their kiss was short lived because they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

Jareth covered them with the sheets before he too collapsed back onto the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Jennifer awoke and found herself lying beside Sireth. At first fear struck her. She couldn't remember how she ended up in bed with him and her body ached. She moved to get away from him when his hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"It's okay. You're safe. I'm sorry about everything I've done to you, about how I acted. Are you feeling better now?"

She turned to look at her stomach as she started to remember what had happened.

"It's alright. The baby's fine." He looked around the room. Jareth was gone and so was the baby. He wasn't worried though. He was sure that his father had him safe. "My father's looking after him."

"Your father?" She remembered the man who had disguised her baby. He was nearly the mirror image of Sireth.

"Yes, Jareth, the rightful King of the Goblins. He brought you here and helped deliver the baby. But are you okay? You had a very rough time yesterday." There was no point in telling her that he had brought her back from death. She had enough to worry about.

Jennifer began to relax. Could Sireth actually care for her? He certainly was acting differently. "I think I'm alright. I do feel sore though."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant with my child?"

"I didn't because I didn't know how you would react. Whether you would be angry. Your father came to me after you . . ."

Sireth knew when, after he had raped her.

". . . He disguised the child and told me that it would have to be born in the Underground or else both the baby and I would die . . ."

He understood now. "Is that why you said you loved me? So you could be sure that the baby would be born in the Labyrinth? I wondered how you could say you loved me after everything I'd done to you."

"No, it was the truth. Jareth told me that you and I needed each other. I didn't believe him, but no matter what I found that I did need you. I can't explain it, but I do and I do truly love you."

He couldn't deny that he needed her too. How could he fight it? To feel her pain was worse than anything that he had ever experienced. When he had almost lost her before it had nearly killed him. He couldn't live without her.

"I can't believe the person I was," he said at last. "I noticed this darkness in me whenever I was with you. Trying to take me over, but you saved me and I'm never going to do anything to hurt you ever again. I love you," he admitted without the pressure of the moment. "I think my father has a lot of explaining to do."

Jennifer actually smiled for the first time since this whole thing started. He studied her face for a moment then kissed her. The kiss filled with true love seemed to ease her aching body.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sarah woke as Jareth appeared holding a baby in each arm. She blinked. There were two of them?

He sat beside her on the bed and passed her their daughter, Crystal. "I'm sorry I haven't told you everything."

"Did I give birth to twins?"

"No, this is Sireth's son."

"Sireth's son?"

"Yes, everything worked out. The girl, Jennifer, changed him. They are back at the castle now. We can all go home. I'm afraid Jennifer went to hell and back to change Sireth, but she'll be fine now."

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do."

Jareth and Sarah told Toby that it was safe for them to return to the Labyrinth. He had wanted to come with them, but they told him they had to settle down and get everything straightened out first. They returned to the castle with the babies to find Sireth and Jennifer kissing. "I see the two of you are feeling much better and have worked things out," Jareth commented.

At the sound of his father's voice Sireth turned and addressed them. "I'm sorry for all I've done, but I've changed. Jennifer has helped me there. I know I still have a long way to go, but I'd like for you to help me."

"We will," Sarah answered. "We'll do everything we can. I'm so glad we're back together again."

"I believe this belongs to you." Jareth handed Jennifer and Sireth their baby boy.

"Father, I think there's a lot about your past that you haven't told me."

"You're right and we should have told you right from the start, but we were afraid that history would repeat itself."

"What do you mean?"

"You both need to know this. I sure Jennifer has even more questions than you do."

Jennifer nodded. Sarah sat down in a chair, Crystal slept in her arms as The Goblin King began his story.

"Goblin Kings for generations have ruled over the Labyrinth, the world Aboveground as its foundation. Babies unwanted by humans were wished away. The King would take them and turn them into goblins. If a special child came along, with potential to become the heir, they would be trained to take the King's place.

I was a child wished away, or so I thought. The Goblin King chose me as his heir shortly before he died mysteriously. Many years later I discovered your mother, I watched her closely with fascination. She wished her stepbrother, Toby, away one night. I came to her. She pleaded with me to give the child back for she did not mean it. But I was not so kind hearted. I challenged her to the grueling test of the Labyrinth, expecting her to back down like most others did, and the ones that didn't never made it to its centre. I offered her everything she had ever wanted but still she went after her brother.

She never gave up no matter how many curves were thrown at her. I found that I was in love with her but I couldn't give back the child. He had the potential to be a great heir. She made it to the centre and defeated me. She and her brother were both returned safely, but I found I couldn't live without her and challenged her again. I admit it was hard for me to show her that I cared and everything I did just seemed to push her farther away from me. Unfortunately it took terrible danger and near death for us to realize how we felt about each other. Almost too late we discovered the truth."

Sarah took over. "I was young, only 16. I wanted Jareth so much. He would have taken me then. I would have let him, but he realized that even though I was sure I was ready, he knew we had to wait. Later we found the truth was that his mother never had wished him away. She had come here with the Goblin King and had been raped. The King who had supposedly picked Jareth from the many babies wished away was actually his father. She was only 16. When Jareth was born the King took him from his mother and sent her back Aboveground. The King had used her to get an heir.

After Jareth discovered this he was angry with himself for almost doing the same thing to me, angry for being like him. But I knew he was not like his father and after we were married I knew the time was right. Then you were born, Sireth. It never occurred to us that you might become like your grandfather. When we realized it might be safer for you not to know about the other world Aboveground we stopped telling you the stories. We didn't want you to go there, for your own safety and everyone else's.

I'm sorry if we didn't give you all the attention that you needed, but we only ever loved you. Can you understand that?"

"I can," Sireth admitted.

Jareth continued the tale. "We realized the only way we might be able to save you was the same way Sarah saved me. We knew in the castle you would discover the human world and find a girl as I did. We thought that she might be able to change you." He spoke to Jennifer now. "I'm sorry Jennifer, that you had to go through all this, but you were our only hope."

Sireth was shocked. His father hadn't always been so soft. His mother was strong, actually making it through the Labyrinth where all others had failed. And he – – he had turned out like his grandfather and raped a 16 year old girl among many other horrible things. How could he have been so cruel? Tears came to his eyes. He turned to Jennifer. "I'm sorry."

"I know," she said. "But I think a greater power was at work here."

The silence that followed was interrupted by a racket coming from the dungeon. "What's that noise?" Sarah asked. "It sounds like yelling and barking."

"Sir Didymus!" Sireth remembered. "I forgot about them in the dungeon."

"We'll take care of them," Jareth said as he guided Sarah out of the room.

When they were gone Sireth turned to Jennifer. "Will you marry me?"

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

"Shut up!" Hoggle cried. In the dungeon they had discovered that some of the stones were loose and crumbling near the cell bars. Since Sireth was so sure they wouldn't escape he hadn't bothered to post a guard to watch them. Especially since he had better things for the goblins to do. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus had managed to shift and break away some of the stones. Sir Didymus was almost through. He began cheering and barking, so sure they were going to escape.

"Ha, Ha! Thought you could keep us here, didn't you. Well you were wrong. Now I, Sir Didymus, will make my daring escape, right under your noses!"

Hoggle was sure every goblin in the castle must have heard the fox. Why'd he have to start barking when they were so near to freedom? Ludo was just about ready to bring one of his massive paws down on Didymus' head when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Oh, no!" Hoggle put his hand on his head.

"Come to witness my spectacular escape, have you!" Didymus called down the hall.

They watched with open mouths as Jareth unlocked the cell and let them out. Sarah hugged them. They had to pull Sir Didymus out of the wall. His loyal steed crawled out from under the cell bed to join him. "What did ya throw us in the dungeon for?" Hoggle asked angrily.

"We didn't," Jareth replied as he unlocked his mother and the Elf's cell.

"Thank God." Mary hugged her son and Sarah. "I was sure something terrible had happened to you."

"We're fine." Sarah assured her then she and Jareth told them more or less the whole story.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Today was the big day. Sireth was so nervous. He paced around the room. Jareth watched him. "Relax, Sireth."

"I can't. Can you give me some pointers?"

"Let me guess, on how to be romantic and sweep her off her feet?" Sireth only swallowed. "Women no matter how strong they are always need to be handled with extreme delicacy. You need to be gentle, supportive, strong, dependable, caring, and loving among other things. But if you be those things the response you will get will be worth everything. Now if you want to be romantic I suggest roses. Red roses are the most romantic thing and candles. If wherever you go lies red roses and candles softly glowing you can't go wrong. Trust me. Beautiful music wouldn't hurt either."

"Would you sing for us at the wedding?"

"If you want."

Jennifer, wearing Sarah's wedding dress, looked at her reflection in the mirror in awe. Was the beautiful woman staring back at her really her?

"You look lovely," Sarah said. "I feel like I'm connected to you. You remind me of myself when I was your age. The same courage, the same passion. The long line of woman who have gotten involved with the Kings of this land have paid high prices for their happiness and freedom. Some more than others. It is our job to bring light into the darkness of these men. But once you do that and have their true love everything will be alright. I know you will never experience pain like you have again in your life with Sireth. Believe me, I know from experience." Sarah gave her a hug and Jennifer began to cry. Never had she been so loved or so happy.

Just then Jareth came in looking beautiful as only he could. "Are you ladies ready?"

"Yes, Jareth." Sarah turned to see him standing in the doorway. "I was just telling Jennifer how wonderful our life together has been." She turned back to Jennifer and whispered. "If Sireth is anything like Jareth you have a lot to look forward to."

But he heard her. "And if you are anything like Sarah he will have even more to look forward to. He then held out one arm to his wife and the other to his soon to be daughter–in–law. "Shall we." Wiping away tears Jennifer took his arm. Jareth was to give the bride away.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Toby was at the wedding and it was decided that he would stay and live in the Labyrinth.

"You may kiss the bride."

Jareth sang for the newlyweds as he promised.

"These are silver wings,

These are golden eyes,

These are floating clouds,

Angel for life

Dreaming alone and I feel,

That someone listens to me,

Angel for life

These are silver wings,

These are golden eyes,

These are floating clouds,

Angel for life

Heaven is smiling down,

Heaven's girl in a wedding gown

I'm going to be so good,

Just like a good boy should

I'm going to change my ways,

Angel for life

For all the saints alive,

Don't I feel like a saint alive?

She'll be mine for eternity

I know I never flew so high

I'm smiling

I believe in magic, angel for life

I believe in magic, angel for life

In magic, angel for life

I believe in magic, angel for life."

The End (Not quite . . .) Please Review

To find out more about the characters of Labyrinth, read The Dreams, Risks, and Threats. Jareth and Sarah's daughter dreams of going Aboveground, and sneaks there herself when her parents refuse to take her. A teenage girl is found in the Labyrinth tied and gaged with amnesia and Toby will do whatever it takes to protect her. Can they find out who's behind it before they attack again?


End file.
